mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Upiór (mitologia słowiańska)
Upiór, Wąpierz '(''mit.słowiańska) - Demon śmierci znany na obszarze całej słowiańszczyzny. Czasem mianem "upiór" określa się wszystkie demony związane ze śmiercią i złem. Współcześnie wśród badaczy dominuje przekonanie, że późniejsze znane w średniowieczu i nowożytności opowieści o wampirach były kreowane na podstawie prasłowiańskich ludowych wierzeń w życie po śmierci i wąpierze. Inne mniej popularne hipotezy głoszą, że początków idei wampiryzmu należy doszukiwać się w mitologii chińskiej lub w folklorze żydowskim, gdzie pojawia się wysysający krew mężczyzn i dręczący matki oraz ich nowo narodzone dzieci demon żeński - Lilith, uważano ją za pierwszą żone Adama, która niechcąc z nim wspołżyć po kilku upomnieniach aniołów została skazana na wieczną tułaczke przez Jahwe i zmuszona do opuszczenia Edenu, aby później stać się jedną z żon Szatana. Część językoznawców wywodzi rzeczownik "Wampir" z prasłowiańskiego, jednak niektórzy zwracają uwagę, że może to być pożyczka z tureckiego. Niejasny pozostaje także sposób, w jaki motyw krwiożerczych wampirów znany i poświadczany początkowo jedynie w Europie Wschodnio-centralnej (zamieszkiwanej przede wszystkim przez narody słowiańskojęzyczne) rozpowszechnił się na cały stary kontynent. Mogły się do tego przyczynić słowiańskie Mamki opowiadające angielskim dzieciom takie historie. Wiara w te istoty jest bardzo stara i pojawiła się najpewniej po rozpadzie wspólnoty bałto - słowiańskiej na prasłowian i prabałtów. Mimo iż wierzenia w żywiące się krwią bestie była dosyć uniwersalna i jest często spotykana w religiach pierwotnych, trudno odnaleźć na tyle podobne stworzenia do prasłowiańskich Wąpierzy w innych, indoeuropejskich mitologiach, które można, by było uznać za inne demoniczne odpowiedniki upiorów. Zdecydowanie najbliżej im mimo wszystko do Alfów - znanej rasy z folkloru niemieckiego zapowiadającej śmierć i żywiącej się krwią. Trzeba jednak nadmienić iż ten pogląd powstał zapewnie w późniejszych, chrześcijańskich czasach, aby przedstawić w złym świetle dawne dobroczynne nordyckie demony życia i urodzaju - Elfy. Wierzenia w Upiory były nietylko powszechne (wśród Słowian), lecz także bardzo poważnie traktowane, na tyle aby zarówno kościół rzymsko - katolicki, jak i prawosławny nie mógłe je usunąć z ludzkiej świadomości i musiał te wierzenia tolerować, aby z czasem zaakceptować. Uważa się również, że tradycyjny prasłowiański pochówek ciałopalny może mieć związek z wiarą w upiory i obawą w możliwe zmartwychwstanie nieboszczyka (Odpowiadać ma też za to powszechna wiara w "oczyszczające" właściwości ognia poświadczona również w tradycji słowiańskiej por. zwyczaj skakania młodej pary przez ognisko w noc Kupały mający oczyszczyć małżonków i przynosić szczęście w najbliższym czasie). Śladem ich kultu nie są jedynie liczne przekazy folklorystyczne, ale też etymologia nazw niektórych miejscowości: wieś Wąpiersk położona w województwie warmińsko - mazurskim, polskie Wupary i ukraińskie Upiry. Wierzenia Wampir klasyczny (ogólnosłowiański) Obraz Upiora/Wąpierza/Wampira na słowiańszczyźnie - jak i zwyczaje z nim związane - bywał różny zależnie od regionu i danych czasów, jednak pozostawał w miare jednolity i podobny. Prasłowianie pierwotnie wierzyli, że ludzie będący złymi za życia, a których ciała nie zostały rytaulnie oczyszczone przez spalenie, lecz pochowane w ziemi, nie mogą wyruszyć w 40 dniową podróż do słowiańskich zaświatów - Nawii, więc pozostają w świecie żywych, lecz całkowicie zmieniają swój tryb życia. Nienawidzą (pochodzącego od Dażboga) światła słonecznego (być może za sprawą germańskich wyobrażeń Trolli) i pozostają w swym grobie w trakcie dnia. Gdyby któryś z żywych otworzyłby w tym czasie grób - jak powiadają ludowe opowieści - zobaczyłby nadal żyjego, choć uśpionego, rumianego trupa, u którego nie zachodzi zjawisko stężenia pośmiertnego i rozkładu ciała, ma on mieć - w zależności od regionu - zrośnięte brwii lub rude włosy (albo jedno i drugie). Nie wolno lub nie da się go wtedy obudzić. Żeby się go pozbyć, trzeba spalić zwłoki i pozwolić mu "odejść", przebić klatkę piersiową koniecznie osikowym kołkiem lub pozostawić przy nim żelazny przedmiot, aby nie mógł zmartwychwstać. Jeśli żadna z tych trzech czynności nie została spełniona po zapadnięciu zmroku wychodził na żer. W odróżnieniu od Strzyg i Strzygoni, którzy działali zawsze na własną ręke, Wąpierze mogły łączyć się w grupy i atakować wspólnie, gdy była taka potrzeba. Zawsze zaczynali od napastowania najbliższej rodziny i krewnych, z których wysysali krew za pośrednictwem swym wydłużonych kłów, które wbijali w szyje, pozostawiając charakterystyczny znak. Osoba, która została w ten sposób zraniona stawała się blada i po kilku dniach lub tygodniach umierała, sama mogąc stać się ofiarą wampiryzmu. Inne podania głoszą, że wampirami stawały się zmarłe osoby od urodzenia kalekie, samobójcy lub zmarli targiczną śmiercią młodzieńcy, gdyż ci nie mogąc lub nie mając możliwości na nacieszenie się życiem, byli na tyle przywiązani do świata żywych, że tylko jedna dusza świadomości (Duch; Wela) odchodziła do Nawii lub Wyraju, a druga - o ile ich ciało zostało pogrzebane w ziemi, nie spalone zgodnie z tamtejszym zwyczajem - nieoczyszczona dusza sił życiodajnych i losu (dusza życia; dola) pozostawała utrzymając zmarłego nadal przy życiu. Tego typu wampiry takich osób niczym się nie różniły się od wampirów złych ludzi. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że dla nich picie krwi było sprawą życia i śmierci, ponieważ nienasycone rozkładały się i najprawdopodobniej ulegali unicestwienia. Można było się przed nimi chronić wkładając na noc pod poduszkę żelazny przedmiot lub pozostawiając w określonym pomieszczeniu czosnek, którego smrodu Wąpierze nienawidzą równie bardzo (a nawet jeszcze bardziej!) niż światła słonecznego. Wprowadzenie katolicyzmu na słowiańszczyźnie zachodniej i prawosławia na wschodniej i południowej, doprowadziło do niemal całkowitego porzucenia ciałopalenia na rzecz tradycyjnego, chrześcijańskiego pochówku ziemnego. W tym czasie obserwuje się szczególny wzrost wiary w upiory (średniowiecze, a nawet nowożytność) oraz niepokój związany z ich nocną działalnościom. Mimo iż ich krwiożerczy i bestialski wizerunek nie uległ zmianie, tak sposoby zabezpieczania się przed nimi i sam sposób powstawania demonów uległ zmienie m. in. poświęcone przedmioty związane z chrześcijaństwem (np. krzyż, pismo święte) stanowiły forme obrony. Niektórzy średniowieczni lekarze twierdzili iż choroby (zwłaszcza za czasów epidemii Czarnej Śmierci) wywołują grzesznicy lub ukoszenia wampirów. Gdy nieszczęśnika rozpoznano za życia, zazwyczaj przepędzano lub w bestialski sposób zabijano (np. Polscy archeolodzy podczas wykopalisk w Kamieniu Pomorskim odnaleźli ludzki szkielet pochodzący z XVI - XVII. Usta denata były pełne kruszonej cegły. Według historyków, jest to bezpośredni dowód, że nieszczęśnik został uznany za wampira i zakneblowano mu usta, aż umarł z głoduhttps://youtu.be/I__HAo11nZ4). W takich przypadkach, loklany kler organizował specjalny pochówek wampiryczny w trakcie, którego prócz wkładania do trumny tradycyjnych żelaznych przedmiotów chowano nieboszczyka głową do dołu (aby miał problemy z "powstaniem z grobu"), często przygniatano kamieniem młyńskim, a w usta zmarłego wkładano pędy dzikiej róży lub wybijano kły. Istnieją sprzeczne ze sobą relacje zakładające, że rozczłonkowanie ciała może być przyczoną zmartwychwstania upiora, jak i sposobem na jego zniszczenie np. bywały przypadki, gdy bogobojna ludność odcinała zmarłemu głowe, aby potem włożyć ją pomiędzy nogi, żeby "Wampir nie mógł jej dosięgnąć" (Ostatnią dekapitacje na Kaszubach odnotowano w połowie XIX wieku). Wraz z chrztem wszystkich narodów słowiańskich wiedźmy i cioty, dotychczas znane i szanowane kobiety zajmujące się ziołolecznictwem i czarami, zostały uznane za pomioty diabelskie i służebnice samego Szatana, co oczywiście znacznie pogorszyło ich wizerunek. Wtedy narodziła się powszechna i rozpowszechniona przez kościół idea, że wampiryzm może być spowodowany kontaktem z czarną magią (niektóre wiedźmy po śmierci stawały się wampirzycami). A nawet niegrzeszny człowiek może się stać po śmierci wampirem na wskutek rzuconej przez czarownice klątwy lub gdy za sprawą "czynów diabelskich" nad konającym przeskoczy zwierze, szczególnie czarny kot. Uważano, że niektórzy męscy czarownicy posiadający wysoką rangę i duże doświadczenie mogą sami stają się wampirami z własnej woli. Są oni wtedy nieśmiertelni i mogą również stworzonym przez siebie wampirą, które we wszystkim były im posłuszne, jednak giną w chwili '''ewentualnej śmierci swojego pana. Kaszubi "wampira klasycznego" określali mianem "łopi", "łupi" lub "niełopi" i uważali, że wciąga żywych do grobów. Inne odmiany Na Kaszubach, Kociewiu i Kujawach powszechna była wiara nie tylko w wampiry "klasyczne" (określani przez Kaszubów, jako "łopi"), ale także w Wieszczych, czyli "przewidujących przyszłość", którzy po przyjęciu chrześcijaństwa zostali niemal całkowicie zespojeni ze łopimi, jednak w folklorze widać wyodrębiające je cechy. Gdy dziecko urodziło się z charakterystyczną "czapeczką" (najprawdobniej fragment łożyska), co uważano na innych częściach słowiańszczyzny za dobry znak szczęścia w rodzinie lub z dwoma zębami, mógł śmierci ma stać się Wieszczym. Żeby do tego niedoszło należało zetrzeć "czapeczke" na proch i podać dziecku wraz z wodą do picia. Za życia nie wyróżnia się niczym innym od zwykłych ludzi, co się zmienia, gdy umrze. W dzień pozostaje uśpiony, jak jego ogólnosłowiański odpowiednik, co się zmienia drastycznie w nocy. Ten upiór nim jednak zmartwychwstanie zacznie od... zjedzenia siebie, stając się ciągle nienasyconą postaciom duchową (złym duchem), którego nie ogranicza odtąd pochówek wampiryczny, chociaż nadal pozostaje wrażliwym na żelazo, światło słoneczne i czosnek. W odróżnieniu od Wampira jednak nie są wybredne. Co prawda, tak samo jak oni, zaczynają od najbliższej rodziny, później dalszych krewnych aż wykończą cały ród, lecz nawet tyle im nie wystarcza. Po wytępieniu swych bliskich zabiera się za dręczenie swych dawnych przyjaciół i wrogów. Atakuje nagle, gwałtownie i skutecznie z miejsca zabijając ofiary, działa samotnie, jak Strzyga i Strzygonie. Później całkowicie zmienia swe zachowanie. O północy wchodzi na miejscowy kościół uderza w dzwony i potwornie jęczy lub krzyczy. Ci którzy usłyszą te odgłosy mają w najbliższym czasie umrzeć. Czasem wieszczy osobiście odwiedza domostwa, a ten kto go zobaczy natychmiast zginie. Aby się przed nim ochronić sięgano po wiele odmiennych środków. Człowiekowi, który ma zostać Wieszczym, wrzucano do trumny mak, pokruszone cegły lub sieci rybackie, aby upiór po obudzeniu się zaczął je gryźć, a ich zjedzenie zajmie mu wiele, wiele nocy. Innym, częściej praktykowanym sposobem było włożenie do grobu kartki książeczki do nabożeństwa koniecznie pozbawione formułki ,,amen". Na obszarze całej słowiańszczyzny spotyka się wiare w Porońce kwalifikowane do istot wampirycznych. Przypisy Kategoria:Potwory mityczne Kategoria:Nieumarli